


Lucy Potter

by Release_Your_Inner_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Multi, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Release_Your_Inner_Muse/pseuds/Release_Your_Inner_Muse
Summary: Lucy Potter wasn’t the innocent girl everyone knew her as.





	1. Lusting

When Lucy Potter first met Hagrid’s boarhound, Fang, she was instantly interested. The dog was huge and burly. His body a mass of muscle and fur. His head was twice the size of hers and his body twice as long. He was a beautiful dog with dark fur and a wrinkly face, but Lucy didn’t just see him as a cute dog. She saw more than that. People saw Lucy as innocent and pure, but deep down she has a dark secret. She isn’t as innocent or as pure as people believed.

When Lucy first joined Harry to visit Hagrid it had just been her and him. It was after classes and while it was still not quite fall it was chilly. Lucy’s legs were bare like they normally were and she had on her school uniform. Black skirt, white button-down, Gryffindor tie, Gryffindor sweater, and black flats. She didn’t bother with her cloak and even though all girls were supposed to wear nylons she never did. She enjoyed showing off her porcelain legs that were always so long and toned.

Even with the chill in the air Lucy continued to disregard that rule. Her cheeks were flush, while her wild black hair was an unruly mess as it normally was. Her hazel eyes were bright and wide. She walked with Harry down the hill and towards Hagrid’s hut. She only really talked with Hagrid once and that was when they first met and Lucy was in too much shock over the news he had given to pay attention to the man himself.

As he opens the door to the two of them she saw just how tall and massive he was. She felt tiny in comparison. She was rather short and thin for her age, but Hagrid only made her feel tinier. “‘Arry, it’s good to see yer. And Lucy, nice of yer to come and visit me. Come in, come in.” Lucy and Harry head inside and a big booming bark greeted them. The boarhound ran towards them, but Hagrid held tightly to the dog’s collar, keeping it from tackling the two kids to the ground. Lucy’s eyes fell on the dog and her eyes widen.

“He’s so big.”

“This ‘ere is Fang, big bugger, but harmless.” Hagrid let go once Fang settled a little and almost automatically it attacked Lucy with kisses. Lucy giggled and rubbed the dog’s head. “Why don’t yer both sit down. Join me for some tea.” Harry and Lucy agreed and sat down at Hagrid’s table with Fang sitting beneath the table. Hagrid moved to get the fireplace lit and the tea on the fire.

Lucy chose the seat further away, while Harry took the seat closest to Hagrid and began telling him all about their classes. Lucy listened as Fang moves and rests his head on Lucy’s lap. The weight of him sent a spark of excitement down her body. Fang was big and she couldn’t stop herself from wondering what other parts of him would feel like on her.

She heard Fang sniffing, no doubt smelling her arousal. Hagrid and Harry were sitting at the other end and were too far away to hear anything, especially over their talking. Lucy, slowly pulled her skirt up, the two at the other end couldn’t see below the table not that they were paying attention. Fang’s nose moved up her leg, causing Lucy to get more excited. She could feel herself becoming wetter. She spread her legs more to give Fang better access. She was thankful that she never wore underwear, it gave Fang all the access he wanted. Fang didn’t waste a second to start licking her core. Lucy has to ball her hands in fists to keep from making a noise. Hagrid’s voice is loud enough to cover Fang’s lapping and when he isn’t talking to the crackling of the fire helps keep the noise covered.

Lucy bites her lip as Fang licks all over her wet pussy, causing it to clench around the dog’s slobbering tongue. Lucy moves her hand to behind Fang’s head and pushes his head further against her, causing his muzzle to become buried in her cunt. Lucy is breathing heavily and her heart was racing. She was so close. “We should be getting back soon.” Harry’s words cut through the haze in Lucy’s mind, causing her heart to fall. “We only got an hour before dinner.”

“Fang.” Lucy almost whimpered as Fang moves away from Lucy and moves towards his master, gobbling up the rock cake.

“Ready, Luce?” Lucy nods, not trusting herself to speak. Deep down she wanted to kill Harry.

“Come back any time.” Lucy definitely planned to.

It wasn’t for another few weeks before she got a chance to go back. She didn’t want to get interrupted again, so she waited for the opportune moment to go back. That moment came when Hagrid had left for Hogsmeade on Saturday night. She had heard him talking about going that morning. She had grabbed her brother’s invisibility cloak as soon as she heard and when she saw the lights in Hagrid’s hut turn off, she made her way out of the castle.

She waited and bid her time before heading up to the front door. She knew Hagrid didn’t lock the door, so as soon as the coast was clear, she slipped inside. Fang’s head lifted up, but she was quick to hush him before he could start barking. “Hey, boy.” She greets. Fang ran over and begins to lick Lucy’s face, causing her to laugh. “Yeah, I missed you too boy. How about I make myself comfortable and then you can show me how much you missed me.” Lucy smiles. She drapes her brother’s cloak over a chair and moves to the bed that is tucked into the corner. The bed smelt of Hagrid and Lucy found herself closing her eyes and breathing it. Hagrid scent was heavy and alluring. It smelt of musk, sweat, and alcohol.

The idea of her doing this in his bed only made her wetter. She slipped her nightgown over her head and slipped her flats off, leaving her completely bare to the world. Her pale skin glowed as the moon shone through the window and cast its own glow on her skin. “Come and get it, big boy.” She whispers. Fang didn’t need to be told twice. He rushed over and buried his face in her heat. This time she didn’t have to worry about being heard or interrupted. She let her noises flow freely, moaning as Fang lapped up her juices as if it was dessert. “Oh, Fang.” She moans, one hand gripping the bedsheets, the other gripping his fur. She rocked her face into his face, moaning as his tongue went in deeper and his nose rubbing against her clit with each lick. “Fuck, Fang, more.” She moans, thrusting her hips more.

She needed more. She needed to feel his weight on her, his heat, his own need. “Come here, Fang.” She pulls him, forcing him away from her weeping cunt. Fang clambered up on the bed, getting the hint. His warm heavy body draped over her, causing another moan to escape her. “Fuck me, Fang, fuck me.” She begs as he begins rutting against her. His instincts told him to fuck her and breed with her. “Mm, come on baby.” She moans, helping line up his cock. She gasped as she felt him push into her pussy. He was so big and so thick. She didn’t know dogs could be so big. Fang begins to drive himself in her relentlessly. He had only one goal in mind, his own release. He was not gentle, but Lucy didn’t want gentle. His thrusts were brutal, fast, rough. He showed no mercy to her tight wet cunt. The muscles in his legs and body helping push him deep inside her.

Her fingers dug into his fur as the entire bed shook against his powerful fucking. The headboard of the bed hit the wall loudly, but Lucy didn’t care. They were far from the castle and Hagrid would be gone for hours. Fang was panting and whining.

“Fang.” She moans as her hips tried to keep up with his violent pace, but there was no use. The boarhound was too fast, too powerful, too dominating. Lucy loved every minute of this. She loved being fucked ruthlessly like nothing more than a bitch in heat. At the moment that was exactly what she was. She could feel Fang’s knot growing as he neared his release, he struggled to shove it inside her, but once he did there was no way for him to pull it out of her. It only made him fuck her faster, harder.

She was getting closer. She could feel her orgasm getting closer. The edge nearing. “Mm Fang.” She moans as her walls clamp down on him. His whines and increases his speed and force, making Lucy’s entire body rock with each stroke. She screamed as she came hard, white light blinding her as she came. She heard Fang give a booming howl as he shoved his thick length inside her. She wrapped her shaky legs around him as his knot held him inside her. She didn’t want him to try to rip it out of her. The knot was huge and it kept all his hot thick cum in her. She wasn’t ready for him to leave her empty. Fang and she are both panting from exertion. Her body shaking and covered in sweat. She was fucked senseless and she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

When Fang’s knot finally deflated, she allowed him to pull out. She could barely catch her breath as she watched his big cock slide out of her with a wet squishing sound. The sound was completely filthy and Lucy loved it. “Clean me up, Fang.” She pulls her pussy’s lips apart and Fang once again found himself drawn to her smell and buried his nose inside her again to clean up their combined cum.

What she didn’t expect was for him to not stop once she was clean. He kept going and going, causing her to moan. “Oh, Fang.” She moans as she finds herself cumming again, Fang lapping up all her juices. As she looks down she saw that Fang’s nine-inch cock was once again hard, causing her breath to catch as she finally took in his fully erect cock. It was now almost twelve inches long and about seven inches thick around. The head was bright red and oozing.

She had plenty of hours before Hagrid would be back. She minds as well enjoy this while she can.

* * *

Lucy was exhausted. Fang’s stamina was incredible. He had fucked her three more times with the same animalistic pace. She had been dozing when she heard heavy footsteps approaching the hut. She knew it would be Hagrid. She had made a mess of his bed. Her cum and Fang’s covered the sheets, but apart of Lucy only felt more aroused at the idea of Hagrid sleeping in her cum, smelling her juices all night long.

Lucy quickly pulled her nightgown back on and hid under her cloak just as Hagrid staggered into the hut. He was drunk. Really drunk. He could barely walk. She watched as he shut the door behind him, pulling off his coat and boots and leaving them by the door. He staggered to the bed, pulling off his clothes as he walked. He almost stumbled when trying to walk and rid himself of his pants, but he managed to catch himself. Lucy’s breath caught as she got a full look at a naked Hagrid. He was defiantly part giant. He had thick black curly chest hair across his chest and an eleven-inch cock swinging between his legs already half hard. Hagrid sat down on his bed, exactly where Lucy’s pussy had been fucked just an hour earlier.

Lucy watched with a battered breath as Hagrid took his cock in his hand. His cock was covered in the same dark curly hair as his chest, causing Lucy’s pussy to clench. She wanted to know what it’d look like soaked in her juices and sticky cum.

Lucy bites her bottom lip as she watched Hagrid jerk off. She wanted to know what his rough calloused hands would feel like on her soft skin. How her tiny nipples would feel under his hands. She still hasn’t hit puberty, so she didn’t have boobs quite yet, but she found herself wanting Hagrid to touch her chest.

Hagrid groans, throwing his head back as he picks up his past. He grunts with each thrust. He’s drunk and Lucy couldn’t help but wonder if he would let her help him. If he would fuck her thinking that he was just too drunk. Lucy finds that she couldn’t stand idly and watch. She needed to know. She dropped her cloak and tossed her nightgown off. Hagrid’s eyes are shut, she uses this to her advantage. She walks with tiny and quiet steps towards the large man. She kneels down, placing her soft small hands on his hairy large thighs.

Hagrid’s eyes snap open and his eyes lock onto hers. “Let me help you.” She whispers in a seductive voice, letting her voice be rougher and deeper than normal.

“Lucy?”

“Let me help you, Hagrid.” She brushes his hand away, staring up at him with her eyes dark with lust. “Let me suck you.” Hagrid took in a deep breath as Lucy bows her head and runs her tongue over the head of his cock. Hagrid’s groans are deep as she slowly works him into her mouth.

“Lucy.” He growls as she takes him as far as she can, using her hand to rub the part that isn’t in her mouth. Her other hand takes his balls and massages them, pulling on them gently, squeezing them. All of Hagrid’s self-control snaps. He buries his large hand in her hair, practically covering the entire back of her head as he thrusts into her mouth. She gags at first as he thrusts without mercy, showing his entire cock down her throat.

Tears burn her eyes and roll down her cheek, but she allows Hagrid to abuse her mouth. She lets her teeth skim his length, causing a roar to come from Hagrid. He speeds up his thrusts before slamming it deep down and holding her face right up against his pelves, burying her face in his curly hair. She breathed in his musky scent and moans. Hagrid’s hot sticky seed erupted from his cock, coating her throat in a white mess, but Lucy doesn’t let any slip from her mouth. She swallows it all, almost choking on it, but she refuses to lose any of it.

Hagrid goes limp and falls back on the bed with a heavy sigh of relief. Lucy stands up on shaky legs and steps back. Hagrid’s eyes are closed and Lucy doesn’t want him to find out that this isn’t a drunken illusion, so she grabs her nightgown and covers herself with her cloak, hiding from sight.

With one last look at a blissed Hagrid and a passed out Fang, she makes her way outside feeling better than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry mentions going to see Hagrid a few days after Lucy’s encounter with the half-giant and his dog she didn’t hesitate to join him. She couldn’t stop thinking about that night. She had dreamed about the big boarhound pounding into her tight wet pussy almost every night. The thought of Hagrid always made her feel tingly and aroused. She wanted to know what he felt like inside her. She wanted him to fuck her like an animal. Like Fang. But she knew she had to play it cool. She couldn’t rush this. If she did then Hagrid would no doubt go running and could very well ruin her secret. Lucy was not innocent. She loved cocks, but more importantly, she loved big and thick ones. The bigger and thicker they are the more Lucy craves them. No one knows her secret, she’s been careful to not let it be known. She wasn’t about to let it blow up now.

She had dressed as she normally did, in her school uniform, but she had pulled her skirt up a little, so it was a few inches shorter, not too short to be noticed by her brother, but short enough for Hagrid to notice. She also left the top two buttons undone on her blouse, exposing her chest a bit. She had also pulled her hair back in a ponytail, allowing as much skin as possible to be revealed. She didn’t bother with her tie, she had left and her sweater vest back in her dorm room. She wanted everything to be perfect for her visit with Hagrid and Fang.

As Harry knocked on Hagrid’s door, Lucy felt herself getting excited. Her legs were trembling, her pussy was clenching, her heart pounding. She needed to see the two and she needed to see their reactions to her. Hagrid opened the door and Lucy’s hazel eyes lifted to meet his black ones. “Hi, Hagrid.” Harry greets.

“O-oh, ‘Arry, i-it’s nice to see yer and ye-yer s-sister.” Hagrid stutters, his face flushed and his eyes a bit more dilated than usual.

“Are you okay, Hagrid? You seem a little flush?” Lucy says sweetly, giving him her best innocent smile.

“Y-yes, I’m fine. Come in.” He says as he leads them inside. Harry and Hagrid took the seats by the fire, while took the one near Harry. It was slightly back from him, so he couldn’t see her unless he turned around, but it was in perfect view of Hagrid. She sat down and crossed her leg over the other, her skirt sliding down some to show soft creamy skin. The skirt managed to cover her ass, while her legs hid her pussy, but almost all of her legs were exposed and Hagrid couldn’t take his eyes off of them.

Harry started telling Hagrid all about his day, but Lucy could tell Hagrid wasn’t listening at all. He was humming and nodding in the right places, but his attention was solely on little Lucy Potter. She leaned back in her seat, causing her skirt to slide more. She saw Hagrid’s breath catch and she knew her ass was now exposed. Her round cheeks were in direct attention of Hagrid. With her crossed legs he could only get a glimpse of the small, soft, round bum, but it was enough to excite Hagrid.

“We should probably get going, Harry. Dinner will be soon.” Lucy says.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Harry agrees as they stand up.

“Thanks for having us, Hagrid. We’ll be sure to stop by again to see you.” Lucy says, her eyes staring into his own and a smile gracing her lips. She watches as Hagrid swallows the lump in his throat. All he can do is nod. Harry starts for the door, while Lucy goes to say goodbye to Fang. “Bye, Fang.” She coos, bending over to pet him. She heard Hagrid breath catch. She grins and kisses Fang’s nose before standing and walking towards the door. She turns once more to see Hagrid’s face bright red and his eyes darker than ever. “Bye, Hagrid.” She smiles and walks out the door.

…

Lucy doesn’t see Hagrid for a few more days. She waits until she knows he is going to be out drinking before she goes to visit. She waits until he goes stumbling into his small hut and then she slips in after him. Hagrid is already naked and standing at attention when she walks in. Hagrid lifts his head and does a double-take at Lucy. She is completely naked. She walks towards him slowly, her hips swaying seductively. “Hey.” She coos. “Do you need some help again?” She asks as she walks over. “Look at you. You’re so stiff. You need to relax, Hagrid.” She kneels down, running her hands over his legs. “Let me work that tension out of you.” Her hands slide up his legs and moves slowly to his crotch.

“Lucy.” Hagrid whispers. She looks up at him, the moon casting a glow on her milky skin.

“Tell me what you want, Hagrid. I’ll do it.” She purs, grabbing a hold of him and rubbing him slowly, painfully slowly. Hagrid groans, trying to increase the speed, but she holds tightly and refuses to move her hands any faster. “Tell me, Hagrid. Tell me what you want?”

“I-I can’t.” She pouts.

“Why not? There’s no harm in asking for something Hagrid. It’s not like this is real… I’m just a drunk hallucination. What’s wrong with letting yourself dream once in a while?” She asks as her thumb rubs the tip of him. He whimpers at the pressure. “Fang doesn’t bother fighting it. Right, Fang?” The boarhound looked up at the sound of his name. “Your puppy doesn’t mind taking what he wants. Maybe he’ll show you.” She moves back and lets go of him, causing him to whimper again. “Come on, Fang. Let’s show your master what you want.” Fang doesn’t hesitate. Lucy gets on her hands and knees, looking up at Hagrid as Fang climbed up behind her.

“Lucy-” Fang plunges himself into her, causing her to gasp. “No, Fang! Get off ‘er.” Fang ignores Hagrid and starts thrusting into Lucy’s tight pussy.

“That’s it, Fang.” She moans and bends over more to allow for deeper penetration. “Give it to, oh, yeah. See Hagrid, Fang takes what he wants. Ooh.” Fang picks up his speed. Thrusting into her without any mercy. Her body moving forward with each thrust. He feels heavy and warm on top of her. His fur tickling her back. Hagrid watches in awe as his dog took Lucy like she was a bitch in heat. It’s been a while for Fang. She hasn’t given herself to him in almost a week, so it doesn’t take him long to come undone. She moans as she feels his seed fill her. He tries to pull out, causing her to whimper at the pain of the knot.

“No, Fang.” Hagrid moves and holds Fang in place. “Yer need to stay.” She looks back at Hagrid, who is breathing heavily and staring at her with dark lust-filled eyes. “Yer need to stay in ‘er. Keep that hot cum inside.” She shivers at his words. When Fang’s knot finally deflates, Lucy motions for Hagrid to let go of Fang. He does and Fang gets right to work at licking Lucy clean or tries to. “No, Fang-” Hagrid pulls Fang away from Lucy, causing her to whine. “I want yer cum to stay inside ‘er.” Lucy looks at Hagrid confused, but before she could question him he picks her up.

“What do you want?” She whispers, staring up at him as he laid her down on his bed.

“Yer.” He answers before pushing into her. She gasps at feeling his large member inside her. He was bigger than Fang, a lot bigger, especially fully erect.

“Fuck me, Hagrid. Make me your bitch.” Hagrid growls and starts thrusting. Lucy wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her. Hagrid buries his face into her neck as he sets a brutal pace. He is thrusting into her with all his strength and speed leaving her feeling as if she is being impaled, but she loves it. She craves it. She moans out Hagrid’s name, making him pick up his speed anymore. He opens his mouth and bites down on her shoulder like a wild animal claiming what’s his. “That’s it.” She moans. “Mark me, claim me. Take what’s yours.” Hagrid growls, biting down on another spot on her shoulder. “Harder.” Lucy whines, digging her nails into Hagrid’s back. The bed shakes and creaks as Hagrid thrusts into the small girl. Her body moves and shakes with each powerful thrust. Hagrid bites all over her neck, leaving marks upon marks on her soft milky skin. Finally, Lucy can feel her climax coming. She screams his name as her vision turns blindly white. Her pussy clutches down on Hagrid, making it all the more tighter for him as she cums. Hagrid bellows and thrusts as deep in as he can, burying himself to the hilt as he explodes inside her. “Yes! Fill me with your cum! Fill me with your hot seed.” She cries as she feels the hot cum coating her walls. Hagrid grunts as tightens her grip on him with her legs. Hagrid cums for what feels like ever, but finally he finishes and pulls out of her, collapsing beside her.

“Fang, come ‘ere.” Hagrid calls, causing the dog to stand up. “Now yer can clean ‘er up.” Lucy spreads her legs, barely any energy left to do so. Fang dives in, licking up all the cum from the three of them. Lucy moans, feeling completely exhausted, but still, she feels that familiar heat burning through her aching pussy.

“Mm, Fang.” She moans.

“That’s it, make her cum.” Hagrid orders, watching with slitted eyes as his dog ate Lucy’s pussy. “Come ‘ere.” He orders Lucy. She moves slightly and he moves, kneeling on the bed. He shoves his cock into her mouth, which she happily sucks as Fang buries his nose deep within her pussy, licking her pussy as if it was icecream. “That’s it. Suck, yer dirty little girl. Make daddy feel good.” She moans. “Ah fuck.” Hagrid grunts, cumming once more, coating her throat as she cums. She moans, Fang suckling quicker as her cum soaks his tongue. Hagrid pants as he pulls out of her mouth.

“I want more daddy. I want more.” She begs, looking up at me. “Fuck me, daddy. Show me what a dirty bad girl I am.” She was so tired, but she wanted more. She needed more. Once she had a taste she couldn’t stop. She needed Hagrid’s cock in her.

“Get on yer hands and knees on top of me.” Hagrid orders. She does as she is asked and climbs onto Hagrid, kneeling down. “Fang, come ‘ere.” Fang knows what he has to do. He climbs on top of Lucy and shoves his cock inside her. “No.” Hagrid pulls the whining dog out of Lucy’s pussy and shoves the dripping red cock inside Lucy’s ass. She yelps at the sudden pain. The large cock in her tight ass, raw and tight. “Yer dirty girl. Gotta get fucked like one.” He shoves his length into her pussy. “Now, fuck your daddy good.” He orders.

“Yes, daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was ready for the next step of her plan. She wanted to get Hagrid to give up his inhibition and to fuck her whenever she wanted when he wasn’t drunk, but she needed to work him up to that. Her plan was to continue visiting him when he gets drunk, fuel his desires and during the day she would reinforce those desires. So, after another week goes by Lucy decides to visit him again during the day, but this time without Harry.

It was the weekend, so she wasn’t dressed in her school uniform. She was dressed in her casual clothes, which consisted of a short ruffled baby blue skirt, a tight white tank top, and a warm buttoned sweater over it. She kept the sweater unbuttoned and went without nylons or underwear once again. She slipped on some flats and left her hair down. She made sure to magic away all the marks, reinforcing Hagrid’s knowledge that her nightly visits were just drunk illusions. Due to it being cold out her little nipples were hard under the tank top. She may not have hit puberty yet, but her body still reacts to things like the cold. The skirt stopped just below her butt, revealing her long legs. If she hopped or skipped in anyway then her skirt would reveal her naked ass, so she was careful when she walked. The last thing she wanted was to expose herself in front of people and have all this get back to the professors or even worse, Dumbledore.

Lucy made her way down the hill to Hagrid’s house with excitement and nerves rushing through her veins. She had made sure to tell Harry she was going to see Hagrid and that Harry was busy with Ron and Hermione, the three were playing wizarding chest and discussing the game, which with Hermione could go on for a long time. Which was good for Lucy because that gave her plenty of time with Hagrid without interruption or prying eyes.

She walked to Hagrid’s door, smoothing down her skirt, tugging on a tank top, so that it rubbed a little against her nipples to get them more erect, and then proceeded to knock on his front door. She could hear Fang barking inside, no doubt already having caught her scent. Hagrid opened the door a few minutes after, holding Fang back as he opened the door. “Hi, Hagrid.” Lucy smiled up at the half-giant. “I hope you’re not busy. I thought I’d come down and visit.” Hagrid was silent for a minute, obviously stunned to see her and to see her alone. She bit back a smile when she noticed him taking in her attire. His attention staying on her legs and chest much longer than what others would deem appropriate.

“Uh, h-hi L-Lucy.” He stutters. “H-How a-are yer?”

“I’m good.” She beams up at him. “Do you mind if I come in? It’s chilly out.”

“Oh! Ye-yes, c-come in.” She smiles and skips inside. She can hear his breath stutter, no doubt her skirt flutter up slightly. “I-I’ll make s-some tea.” He says as he moves towards the fire place.

“Hi, Fang.” Lucy coos. “Are you being a good boy?” She asks as she rubs his face. “Huh? Are you being a good boy for your master?” Fang barks and licks her face, causing her to giggle. “Love you too.” She moves away and takes a seat close at one of the arm chairs by the fireplace, crossing one of her legs over the other. “How have you been, Hagrid? Have you been sleeping well?” Hagrid’s head snaps up as she asks him that, but she just smiles innocently up at him.

“U-uh, y-yes, I-I’ve been sleepin’ well, thank yer, Lucy.” She gives him another dazzling smile as he pours tea into two cups for them.

“Thank you.” She says as she takes the tea from him, sipping it delicately. “It’s going to snow soon.” She tells him. “Winter’s coming, but your hut is so warm.” She shrugs off her sweater. “It’s built nice and keeps the inside nice and toasty.” Hagrid gulps as his eyes run over the skin she now revealed. “Harry was going to join me, but he’s in the middle of a game with Ron. Hermione’s trying to learn the game as they play.”

“What game?” Hagrid was starting to relax, which was what Lucy wanted.

“Wizarding Chest.” She answers, taking a sip from her cup. “I’m not that interested in the game. I prefer to watch than to play.” Hagrid nods and takes another sip of his tea.

“Would you like a rock cake?”

“No thank you. I already ate, but thank you for the offer.” She runs a hand over Fang’s head. “He’s so big.” Hagrid swallows hard at her words. “I never got to thank you, Hagrid.”

“For what?”

“For being so nice to me, for helping my brother and I out. You’re a really great person.” She moves forward, her hand on his thigh as she kisses his cheek. All the breath left Hagrid as her soft warm lips met his whisky cheek. His cheeks turn a bright pink as she pulls away. “You really a great person, Hagrid.” She settles back in her seat. “Sometimes, I wish I had grown up with you. You would’ve been a much better daddy to me than my uncle was.” Hagrid’s eyes widened at her words. “He doesn’t treat me well. He’s not nice to me and he doesn’t care about me. I know you care about me and I know you would take care of any need I ever had.” Hagrid’s eyes were becoming dilated the more she talked. She could see the growing bulge that was starting. He was getting turned on by her words, by the memory of his last drunken illusion. “So, thank you, Hagrid.” She hugs him, standing between his legs, her arms loosely around his neck, and her face buried in the crook of his neck. Hagrid hesitates before wrapping his arm around her, she encourages him to tighten the hug, which he does, allowing her to feel his hard bulge against her leg, which sent arousal coursing through her. “You are great.” She whispers in his ear, her leg brushing his arousal. She felt his breath catch as the pleasure raced up him. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Hagrid.” She purrs in his ear. “For looking out for me and seeing to my needs. You’d have made a great daddy to me.” She heard him muffle a groan, his cock now rock hard. She kisses her cheek and pulls away. “Thank you for letting me spend time with you. I should go, but thank you, Hagrid.” She kisses his cheek again, her hand sliding down his chest as she pulls away, her leg once more brushing his cock.

She steps out of his arms and moves towards Fang. “Bye, baby, I’ll miss you. See you again soon.” She kisses his nose and rubs his side, causing him to roll over to his back. She rubbed his tummy, just above his sheathed cock. “You’re such a good boy.” She is bent over, giving Hagrid a full view of her wet pussy. She kissed Fang’s nose again, her hand brushing over his cock, but she made it look unintentional, purposely not looking at where her hand was and pulling away right away. Fang whimpered at the loss of her, but she just smiled and straightened up. “Don’t worry I’ll be back.” She turns to Hagrid, to see his eyes were darker than ever before, his cock bulging painfully in his pants. His eyes were trained on her with lust and desire. “Thank you for having me, Hagrid. I’ll see you later. Have a good day.” He just mumbles a goodbye as she turns and walks out of the door, a grin on her face. Tonight would be very interesting.

She didn’t even get more than a few feet from the hunt when she strained her ears and heard the undeniable grunting of Hagrid, jerking off. A shiver ran through her, arousal consuming her. She wanted nothing more than to go back and let him take her, but she had to be careful. She couldn’t rush things.

* * *

That night Lucy was practically hopping with excitement. She all but ran down to Hagrid’s hut when she saw the lights go back on inside. She slipped inside his hut and dropped Harry’s cloak. Hagrid was waiting for her, drunk as ever and completely naked. He had his legs spread, his cock standing rock hard and at attention, his balls swollen and aching. Lucy knew she was dripping wet, but she didn’t care. She moved towards Hagrid, who had his eyes locked on her naked body. “Hi, daddy.” She coos, climbing up onto his lap. “I missed you so much.” She was much more confident this time and more daring. She leans down and takes his lips in hers. Hagrid growls the second her lips were on his. He grabbed a hold of her and slammed her down onto his mattress, stealing her breath. His lips attacked hers, sucking and biting the plush red lips. He rutted his cock up against her thigh like a horny dog. He grunted and growled against her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her nails dug into his back. “Fuck me, daddy. I need you inside me.” She moans in his ear. He slams into her not a second later, taking her harder than he had before. She wraps her legs around his waist, deepening the angle, and moaning in his ear. He went back to marking her neck, the bed shaking and the headboard slamming against the wall as he fucked her. “Daddy, daddy.” She moans, rocking against him. “More, daddy, fuck me harder.” He grunts, digging his nails into her thighs and slams harder in and out of her. The sound of their flesh meeting echoed in the hut, the cries of her pleasure filled the room, his animalistic grunts bounced off the walls. This was nothing like Lucy had ever experienced before and she loved every second of it. “Daddy!” She screams as she cums, tightening her pussy down on Hagrid’s cock in a vice grip, but Hagrid wasn’t done yet. He kept slamming in and out of her, biting down on her neck, and grunting loudly. Sweat dripped off the both of them as he took her as rough as possible. She knew he could very well break her and he wasn’t holding back.

As soon as she was done cumming, she was cumming once again and again, and again. Her vision was starting to blacken as Hagrid continued to pound into her. “Daddy!” She screams, her voice all but rekt as she came for a fifth time, finally Hagrid found his release. He slammed as far into her as possible and filled her to the brim with his hot sticky seed. It felt like hours by the time he stopped cumming, he came so much that it was leaking out of her with his cock still buried to the hilt inside her. He was panting and sweating above her, but she didn’t care. She wanted him to stay on top of her, buried inside her. This was heaven.

“Lucy.” He groans, pulling back and looking down at her. She smiled up at him and brushed his wild hair from his face.

“Yes, daddy?” He kisses the inside of her wrist, gently and lovingly. It made her melt.

“I wish this were real.” She smiles.

“It could be.” She whispers. “Sometimes dreams come true. Maybe you just have to go for it.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? If you desire me then take me for real. You never know, maybe I will want you too.” Hagrid swallows, his cock getting hard again. “Make love to me, daddy, take everything you need. Use my body as much as you want.”

* * *

Lucy felt amazing. Hagrid was there, she knew he was. He was completely obsessed and lusting for her. He couldn’t think about anything else, but fucking her when she was around. Everything she did made him crazy. She knew if she just pushed a little farther that he would be right where she wants him to be. He just needed a little nudge.

She waited only a day before going to see Hagrid. She was dressed in just her Hogwarts’ skirt and blouse with flats. She covered her marks with magic again and left three buttons undone on her blouse, showing a great deal of skin. She wore no underwear and when she got to Hagrid’s door, she made her skirt just short of revealing her ass. Harry was once again not with her, which made her even more excited for this visit.

When she got to Hagrid’s door she almost moaned when she heard the familiar grunting coming from inside. He was jerking off, no doubt about her, you had to strain your ears to hear it. This was probably the best time Lucy could have ever came at. Hagrid would be going absolutely nuts once he laid eyes on her. Lucy raised her hand and knocked on the door. She could hear Fang’s booming bark from inside. She felt bad for Fang, she didn’t get to help him the other night, but needed to get Hagrid to this point. She’d make it up to Hagrid.

When Hagrid opened the door he was a mess. He was sweaty, his eyes were blown wide, and she could clearly see that he was rock hard in his pants. She looked up at him, completely innocent, with a bright smile. “Good afternoon, Hagrid. Is this a bad time?”

“No.” His voice was rough and deep, making Lucy instantly become wet. “Come on in, Lucy.” She smiled and slipped inside, making sure to brush against Hagrid as she came in. Fang raced towards her and knocked her down to the ground before Hagrid could grab him. Lucy giggles as Fang lays kisses all over her face. “Fang, get off her.” It was completely innocent, up until Fang started to hump her leg. Lucy didn’t plan on this happening, but she didn’t mind. Fang knew she was the one that helped him to his release.

“Fang.” She gently pushed him, but wasn’t stong enough to really push him off, not that he was trying, but neither was Hagrid. He had all, but stopped breathing as he watch Lucy laying there with a horny Fang on top of her. Fang scurried more up her body. “Fang-” He slams inside her, causing her to gasp. Her eyes met Hagrid only to see full blown lust in his eyes. He was far too horny to think straight anymore. Lucy spread her legs and moaned as Fang took her. Hagrid was breathing heavily as he watched the two. She started rocking her hips in time with Fang’s thrust as the dog fucked her. Lucy gripped Fang’s back, bringing him closer to her. She moans loudly, not holding back, her eyes staying on Hagrid.

Hagrid was losing his control. He let his pants drop and gripped his cock tightly in his hands. In his mind, this was real for the first time ever and he was too aroused to do anything more than enjoy it. Lucy dug her nails into the floor as she lost herself to the pleasure. “Fang!” She all but screamed as she came. Fang howled in kind, exploding his seed inside her. Hagrid followed right after. Lucy whimpered as Fang started tugging to get free. Hagrid moved shakily forward and held Fang there, his eyes starting to clear.

When Fang’s knot deflated, he pulled out and walked off leaving Lucy still laying on the ground with Hagrid kneeling beside her. She had cum slipping out of her pussy and she was breathing heavily. Hagrid was staring at her in shock, arousal, and a hint of fear. “I-I…” Hagrid stuttered. “I shouldn’t ‘ve let him do that.” He says as she sits up. She forces herself to blush, looking up at him from under her lashes.

“I… I enjoyed it.” She mumbles as if ashamed. Hagrid’s cock got hard in an instant at her words. “I’ve had these dreams.” She whispers. “Where I let Fang do that.” She met his eyes. “I also…” She looked away and forces tears to her eyes. “I also had dreams about you, Hagrid.” She breaks down into sobs. “Please don’t tell Dumbledore, please.” She cries. “He’ll punish me if he knew. Please, Hagrid. I’m sorry.” Hagrid looked absolutely stunned whether that be from what she said or her crying, she wasn’t sure.

“Shh, Lucy, don’t cry.” He scoops her up into his arms and sat down in his armchair with her in his laps. “Shh.” He cooed, holding her tightly in his arms. “I won’t tell anyone.” She sniffles and pulls away.

“Really? You promise?”

“I promise. Tell me more about it.” She blushes.

“Sometimes I… I get these urges and they come out in my dreams.” She bites her lip and looks up at him. “I’ve been getting these urges and dreams since meeting you. It’s wrong, I know, but…” She swallows, her eyes locked on his. “I can’t stop these feelings.”

“What are the dreams?” He asks, his voice quiet and rough.

“I dream…” She swallows. “I dream of coming to your hut at night, of being naked. I dream of you jerking off on your bed.” She was supposed to be innocent so backtracked. “I read about all of it after the first dream. I had to sneak in the library at night in the forbidden section to find everything out.” She blushes. “You promise you won’t tell?”

“I promise.”

“I dream of you fucking me.” She whispers. “You and Fang. It’s all I’ve wanted for months now. Oh, I feel so ashamed.” She cries, burying her face in her hands.

“Yer don’t need to feel ashamed.” She looks up at him.

“I don’t?”

“No, it’s natural to want a man.”

“What about a dog?”

“Everyone wants different things and it’s only natural to feel aroused by things. Yer a growing woman, you have needs and those needs must be met.” She nods, looking completely enraptured with what he was saying. “It isn’t wrong to want things.”

“Even if I want you and Fang?”

“Yes, even if you want us.” His hands run up her legs. “I can help you if yer want. Help yer take care of those needs.”

“Please.” She begs, her bottom lip trembling. “I’ll do anything, please help me with my needs.”

“Undress.” She does as he asks, undressing and leaving her completely naked on his lap. He undoes his pants, sliding them off, and pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him completely naked. He held his cock up in on hand and lifted her with his other. He slides her slowly down onto his cock, causing her to moan in pleasure. “That’s a good girl, follow my movements.” He places both hands on her hips and helps her into riding him, while he gently thrusts his own hip. She moans at the friction, despite it being way too soft and slow for her. “That’s it, baby girl, just like that.” He moves his hands to cup her ass as she starts working on her own. She slowly picked up her speed, causing him to groan. She places her hands on his chest, burying them in the curly hair. She starts to work faster, flicking her hips as she comes back down. Hagrid tightened his grip on her and thrusted harder.

“I need more.” She whines. “Harder.” He grabs a hold of her and stands up, still pistoning in and out of her. He lays her down on his bed and starts taking over. She whines and withered in the bed as he got to work on setting the past. “Harder, Hagrid.”

“Daddy.” He grunts. “Call me daddy.”

“Harder, daddy, please. Give it to me as hard as you can. Please.” Hagrid snarls, grabbing a hold of her thighs and picking up his speed. She throws her head back, cumming hard as he slams in and out of her. Once again the music of their fucking was back. Hagrid attacked her neck, sucking and biting on every available spot of flesh, his hips snapping into hers. She cried out as she came for a second time. Hagrid kept going, grunting and growling as he thrusted into her. “Daddy!” She cries, cumming for a third time. He lets out a roar as he slams all the way inside of her and fills her to the brim and then some. “Thank you.” She whispers as the two still. “Thank you for taking care of my need.”

“I’m not done yet.” He says before flipping them, so she was on top. “Ride me again, baby.” He says before whistling for Fang. Lucy grins and lowers herself, so she drapes herself over Hagrid as Fang jumped up on the bed and slams into her from behind, but instead of going in her ass, he wormed his cock inside her pussy with Hagrid. If she thought it was a tight fit before, it was nothing compared to having Hagrid and Fang both inside her.

“Oh, daddy.” She moans, Hagrid starts up his brutal pace again alongside Fang. If Lucy died right here and right now, she would die happy.


End file.
